


The Hold of an Ocean

by Allonsyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Family, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homeless!Castiel, Homelessness, Impala Sex, Leaving Home, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, PTSD, Rehabilitation, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, taking in a stranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsyx/pseuds/Allonsyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless and wandering the streets, on the run from an abusive family, Castiel has no one to turn to and no where to go, Castiel is left to fend for himself until an unlikely friendship is formed and maybe, just maybe, Castiel doesn't have to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress to take my mind away from a recent trauma. 
> 
> Lyrics at the beginning belong to Modest Mouse 'The Tortoise and the Tourist'. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos appreciated greatly.  
> Constructive criticism always welcome. 
> 
> Future updates will of course be lengthier.

 

> **_The hold of an Ocean_**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_Pack a lunch wander 'round Toss the map on the ground._

_It isn't accurate anyways._

_We've been getting away_

_We've been getting away_

_We are Strangers to Ourselves_

_We sneak out Drip by drip._

_Through paper cuts on our hands,_

_Day after day._

_Nothing's quite the same._

_We are tourists in our own heads._

Street lamps lit the sidewalk as rain pelted down against it. The moon sat high in the sky as if it were a beacon leading the way through the night, shining far brighter than any of the street lamps.

A man in a trench coat hobbled forward exhaustedly, rubbing his eyes and adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulders. It was heavy, full of necessities; a sleeping bag, a set of spare clothing and a pair of socks.

The mans knees buckled beneath him, threatening it make him double over. Weak from exhaustion The man gave up, settling in front of a building that looked to be a restaurant. Sweet, soft music flooded out from inside the building, the tune drifting through his ears as if it were the hum of a thousand bees settling down in their hive for the night.

He smiled gently to himself, closing his eyes as he lay his head against the hard cement of the buildings wall, finally able to rest after a day of walking.                                  Castiel was in his early thirties, thirty-two to be exact, and he was alone. Hungry and homeless, on the run from an abusive family of four. His parents; Richard and Hester Roman, and his Two brothers, Michael and Lucifer.

His life wasn't perfect, far from it actually, but Castiel refused to accept that it was terrible. Others had it worse, he reminded himself that quite often. He had accepted that.

The rain pelted down harder, drenching his torn, grey pants as he pulled his sleeping bag from his duffle, pulling himself into it's confines, prepared for a long and cold, sleepless night... The usual.

A new melody began to play, clearing his mind of his thoughts as he relaxed more, shifting to lay himself out over the pathway, head against the damp ground. This was as comfortable as he was going to get until he found himself somewhere new to sleep at sunrise, or until the owners of the restaurant came and shoo'd him off, not wanting him to disrupt their business.

He shifted again, this time in attempt to escape the rain on his face, making him shiver. He ducked his head into the warmth of the sleeping bag, humming contently at the warmth that radiated from his body, filling the blanket. He closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep, praying that he wouldn't have to move until at least he'd had a few hours rest.


	2. Through Glass

_And we'll all float on alright, Already we'll all float on_

_alright Don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy_

_We'll all float on alright, Already we'll all float on_

_alright Already we'll all float on_

_OK Don't worry we'll all float on_

_Even if things get heavy we'll all float on_

_alright Already we'll all float on_

_alright Don't you worry_

_we'll all float on._

Castiel cracked his eyes open, shifting in the warmth of his sleeping bag. The sharp Rays of the sun pierced his eyes as if they were daggers, forcing him to shield his eyes with the back of his hand.

He groaned to himself, pushing himself up with his hands, eyeing the street before him. His eyes rolled over the people wandering, umbrellas raised above their heads, eyes on phones or friends or the dogs attached to a leash, leading their owners forward.

The sweet smell of coffee drifted through the air, causing a soft grumble in the pit of his stomach. He sighed, emptying the contents of his duffle into his sleeping back before placing his duffle, open, in front of him, offering a place for people to place some spare change.

He pulled his sleeping bag closer, covering him from his stomach down, shivering at the slight draft entering the confines of the bag. At least it wasn't as cold as it usually was. The weather in Soix falls, South Dakota in autumn was often miserable, which was more than a pain, it always left Castiel in a tricky situation when it came to seeking warmth, though, at least it wasn't snowing.

Castiel had yet to deal with that in the future, and he was not at all looking Forward to doing so. The sound of coins crashing against eachother as they collided at the bottom of his bag, like symbols in a orchestra, interrupted Castiel's train of thought. He looked up, catching a short glimps of the back of an elderly woman heading off, heels splashing the water of puddles on the sidewalk as she walked.He smiled softly, silently thanking her before looking over to count the money. Not enough for a snack, but it was something. Castiel hummed to himself, tapping his fingers against his forearm, enjoying the music playing from the restaurant again, noting that he'd have to find another area with music once he moved on. It had definitely helped with his sleep, in fact, he was sure this was the longest and least restless night of sleep he had had recently, and for that he was thankful.

Footfalls continued to echo through the street, continuing on as if Castiel were invisible, nonexistent. He sighed, eyeing the concrete with an expressionless look on his face. If there were one part Castiel couldn't adjust to, it was being invisible and unimportant. Though he had experienced that even with a home, it was different on the streets. It wasn't that he was invisible that upset him, no. It was that he wasn't viewed as a person, that no one cared because they made immediate assumptions that he was planning to use the money for drugs and/or alcohol, which Castiel never used anyway.

A few more coins dropped, and Castiel thanked the person heading passed before reaching out and pulling his duffle bag closer, protecting the money as if it were the most valued thing in the world. Though, to him it was. It was his chance at survival for the day.

"I uh, Hey!" A husky, male voice sounded, startling Castiel. He looked up slowly, squinting at the man in front of him, tilting his head in confusion. "I'm Dean," the man continued, shoving a hand warmly out in Castiel's direction. Castiel stared at the hand as if it were a foreign being, not catching Dean's drift. "I'm Castiel." The man; tall, slim, dirty blonde hair and fresh stubble, retracted his hand awkwardly, stretching the back of his neck.

"Need a hand? I don't think I have much cash on me but if you want my umbrella, I'm sure I can do without for a day or so.. You look like you could use it." He said with a small chuckle, passing the black umbrella to him, and Castiel took it, offering a small, thankful smile. "Listen, uh, there's a shelter down the road if you're lookin' for some place to go. It's freakin' filthy in there but I'm sure it's better than sticking around here in the cold." He said, folding his arms. Castiel nodded. "The shelter is full. I did try that already, but I appreciate your help. Besides, others need to use their facilities and I will not take away from them. I'm sure they need them more than I do." He shrugged, wiping droplets of rain from his forehead before they could roll further down his face.

"Ah, shit. Ain't there elsewhere or have you tried them too? Dude, you need facilities, you can't just sit around here all day like a stray animal... That isn't fair on you. I uh.. Here, I should have a few dollars spare, so if you can get to the local swimming centre, you can pay to 'swim' and just use their showers and crap. It'd warm you up at least." He said, dropping a few dollar bills into his duffle bag.

"The swimming centre is closed, Dean. It's autumn." He said blandly, shivering as a gust of wind swept by, leaves rustling as they skipped through the gutters.

"Oh, yeah, 'course they are." He said, rolling his eyes at himself. "God, I don't- I don't usually do this, really... Never. But it's cold and shit and if you want to maybe just stay at my place over night, freshen up and get some real rest, you can Uh, come with me? Just don't murder me or some shit because, I swear to god... You're not going to try to pull something on me are you?" He asked, frowning.

"Why would I harm you for helping me? I would never do such a thing." Castiel said, his expression shocked, unbelieving of the fact that Dean would think such a thing. "Right, no, 'course not! But uh, don't try anything or you'll just end up getting your ass handed to you by me." He said, lips twitching a little at the sides. "Anyway, man, cars up this way. Just, get your stuff together and we can head off, but I really don't do this, ever, and it's only one night so don't get too comfortable, it's just so you can freshen up and all that crap." He said,waiting for Castiel to gather his belongings.

"I understand, of course. But I.. Why is it that you're being so nice to me?" He asked with a frown, looking up under thick eyelashes.

"Because I know what it's like to have nothing." He said simply and bluntly, and Castiel didn't push it any further.


	3. Dreamin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write to take my mind off of rather crappy shit but things were too dull for me too write much, or very decently so here's a short and crappy update. I promise the next update will be better quality.

_I fell in love and I needed a roadmap_

_To find out where you lived_

_So excited now Sleepwalking,_

_cuz I'm sleepwalking_

_The white trash boys_

_Listen to the headphones Blasting white noise_

_In the convenience store parking lot_

_I hung around there Wasting my time_

_Hoping you'll stop by_

_Cuz I'm sleepwalking,_

_I'm sleepwalking_

_A mutual friend's parents Left town for a week_

_So we raided their liquor stash_

_And walked down by the riverside_

_Sleepwalking, cuz I'm sleepwalking_

 

"Well, uh...this is it. Home sweet home.' Dean said, placing his keys down on a table in the walkway."Just don't.. Touch anything. And don't take anything, nothin' will be Worth anything to anyone but me anyway." He huffed a small laugh, but worry was still clear on his face.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Dean. Not to anyone. I'm homeless, not a criminal." He said, voice low and gravelly.

"Thanks, I uh, I just get nervous is all, I didn't mean that the way it came out of my mouth."

Castiel nodded, a silent understanding that Dean smiled at before turning to lead Castiel toward the living room.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch while you're here. It's not too bad to sleep on.. Uh, foods in the cupboard so just help yourself. I'm gonna hit the shower for a bit but make yourself at home, I won't be too long, feel free to crash if you need, I'm sure you're dying for more sleep." He said, taking one final look at Castiel before nodding once and heading for the bathroom.

Castiel sighed, a sound of relief; eyeing his surroundings. The apartment wasn't dodgy or rundown; nothing like Castiel had imagined and that was definitely a good thing. It seemed Dean was genuinely trying to help him out, which filled the man with warmth. Someone, for the first time in an awfully long time, actually wanted to help him.

Castiel stepped toward a large, built-in, wooden bookshelf and smiled softly, eyeing photos of Dean and a young boy, presumably his brother, in a various range of scenes. Them by a campfire, them asleep together, bodies curled around each other in a blissful sleep... The boys holding guns in a forest... Castiel took a moment to note that there was no one on these shelves Happened to be anyone other than Dean and the younger boy. No photos of parents or friends... It made him curious.

_'I know what it feels like to have nothing.'_

Had Dean meant that he didn't have family? Had his parents passed away or was Dean similar to Castiel in the way that he had run from his own family?

He knew these questions were going to stay unanswered and he wouldn't push anything further than this, than simple curiosities but it did make his heart ache for the man, for whatever had happened. Perhaps this was why Dean truly seemed to want to help. But he was edgy, and perhaps he had reason.

Cas tilted his head, turning around and rubbing his eyes before pushing himself forward to the couch, deciding not to touch anything as Dean had asked, and he would just wait to see if Dean would offer him food, he didn't want to take anything from the man. What he was giving him was enough. A night with warmth, and he planned to wash up in the morning before Dean wanted him out.

It was only early but to say Castiel was tired would be an understatement. He yawned, curling up on the soft, warmth of the couch beside the heater, closing his eyes and before long, he had blissfully drifted off into a sweet, comfortable slumber.

When Dean emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and his hair wet and messy, he stumbled across a sleeping cas and smiled softly, fetching a blanket and placing it over the man before heading to his own room to watch some shitty day-time television in order to let the man catch up on his rest. 


	4. Oil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my final update for a short time as I am returning to hospital for what could be 3 days to 6 months but we shall see how it works out. 
> 
> I will write more updates whilst in there but we are unable to have any internet or contact with others whilst in there so I will post them once I've returned. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

 

_She may contain the urge to run away_

_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks._

_Cetirizine your fever's gripped me again_

_Never kisses—all you ever send are full stops,_

_la, la, la_

_Do you know where the wild things go?_

_They go along to take your honey,_

_la, la, la_

_Break down,_

_now weep,_

_Build up breakfast, now let's eat_

_My love, my love, love, love,_

_la, la, la_

_Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_

_The fear has gripped me but here I go_

_My heart sinks as I jump up_

_Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_

* * *

 

Morning stole fast.

The Sun took over the sky like a match in a dark house, it's Rays shining far beyond measure. Castiel lay asleep inside, too deep in sleep to wake to the light shining through the beige curtains, piercing every inch of darkness it could get its hands on.

Castiel awoke only to the smell of bacon and the hum of someone singing in the other room. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and stumbling out to the kitchen, tilting his head as he walk through the doorway, eyes catching the sight of Dean cooking, singing to himself, wiping grease over his jeans.

_"...Don't be afraid,"_

he sung, smile bright on his face, eyes focused solely on shifting the bacon in the oil filled pan, eyes glistening slightly in the light, glowing a beautiful pine-tree green.

_"Just take a sad song, and make it better_."

Dean's voice was like the whistle of birds at sunrise. It was a voice so mellow, so bright and warm and oh, so sweet that Castiel stood, stunned. Eyes never leaving Dean's face. Focused on his mouth moving and his voice drifting through the room, filling Castiel's ears with pure love and happiness. He had never heard a voice so... So angelic in his life.

The singing cut out and Castiel frowned to himself, looking for the source of the disappearance before realising Dean was staring at him, blushing. "Sorry, I don't... I don't usually let people hear me sing, I.. I thought you were asleep." He muttered, flipping the bacon onto plates, separating the pieces evenly amongst the two.

"Got caught up making you breakfast. I hope you like eggs and bacon, man.. I make a mean breakfast, so I'm sure you'll like it." He said, nudging him gently. "Hope you weren't too uncomfortable last night, dude. It was freakin' cold too, so I'm sorry I didn't get you a thicker blanket." Dean said, giving his an apologetic shrug.

"It's fine, Dean. Honestly, last night was the best of nights I have had with feeling comfortable and warm. Thank you very much. Also, your singing... Dean, you're an amazing singer. You should give yourself more credit, I'm sure you would get a lot of people telling you you were amazing." Castiel said, digging into his breakfast hungrily, waiting for Dean's response, but Dean changed the topic.

"So uh, I was thinkin' I can't leave you in the freakin' rain and it's not like. I don't have enough room or anything so if you wanna stay again, I'm cool with it. Just til you're, y'know, back on your feet and everything, yeah?" He offered, looking at Castiel. How could Castiel refuse such an offer? In his state? He nodded.

"I would like that. I'd like that very much. Thank you, Dean. I cannot explain how much your kindness is appreciated. I'm beyond elated." He said with a smile.

Dean raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. He nodded once, placing his drink down. "UH, yeah. Right. You always talk so... Proper?"

Castiel frowned again, touting his head in confusion.

"Proper?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I gotta get ready for work, dude. You'll be here alone today, and I uh, I'm trusting you with that. But my uncle bobby is dating a sheriff so don't even think about double crossing me here." He said, getting up to get ready for work. "Wait. Dean?" Dean turned to see what Castiel. Had to ask and Castiel smiled up at him. "Where do you work?" He asked, and Dean shrugged, parting his lips to answer. "I'm a mechanic, for my uncle actually. It's not bad, good pay, understanding boss and I dog card so it all works out, really. Why? You ever had yourself a job?" Castiel shook his head, eyeing the ground. "No."

"I'll talk to bobby, maybe he can give you a job til you get back on your feet." He said, smiling at Castiel once more before turning for his room again.

"Oh, one more thing, Dean."

Dean turned back, a slight look of annoyance on his face. "What is it, Cas? I gotta get ready-" Dean sighed, looking at Castiel expectantly.

"Thank you."


	5. Inspire me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about the shortness of this chapter. But I am ill and in need of writing more of the story, so I'm doing what I can.

_You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

_Put your hands on my waist,_

_do it softly_

_Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven,_

_what I truly Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

 

"If you hadn't have taken me back two months back.." Castiel trailed off, huffing a slight laugh.  
It was two months after Castiel had stayed at Dean's apartment that first night.  
The two had remained living together; Castiel only just truly begin to settle in and down, only just beginning to truly talk or open up to anything.

"I wouldn't have made it.. God, if it weren't the weather or lack of food I'd have killed myself."  
Castiel continued, but soon paused, looking up at Dean's face.  
"Cas, you'd have what? You can't just say that I.. God.. I'm- you make it sound like that's nothing big."

"But I had nothing, Dean. If it weren't for you-"

Dean interrupted. Him, placing his hands on Cas' shoulders. "Cas, no. If you weren't for you, you wouldn't be here. I didn't save you, I inspired you. I inspired you to keep trying and you did. You did until you built your own creation and fixed your own life. In the end, people save themselves after the inspiration of someone else." He said, staring at him, his eyebrows a hard line on his face, shadowing his eyes.  
Castiel pondered that a moment, frowning but giving a small appreciative nod.

Breakfast was a handful.  
Dean had made eggs and bacon for both of them, Castiel taking the plate and heading for the study (Which he now stayed in). He did that a lot of the time, he didn't spend too much time around Dean, not wanting to burden him. But when he did sit out with Dean and watch television, he did enjoy it more than he could explain.

Castiel sat back on his makeshift bed in the study corner, curling up against the wall and digging into the food. He hummed contently, closing his eyes and swallowing down a mouthful, enjoying the rich taste of bacon on his tongue, smiling to himself.

The sound of Dean clanking around in the kitchen made him laugh to himself, finishing the last of his breakfast. When Dean left for work today, Castiel was going to try to bake a cake for Dean and tidy up the house... Just to say thanks. It was the least he could do


	6. Home

_Come as you are,_

_as you were_

_As I want you to be._

_As a friend, as a friend_

_As an old enemy_

_Take your time,_

_hurry up_

_Choice is yours,_

_don't be late_

_Take a rest_

_as a friend_

_As an old Memoria,_

_memoria_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Come doused in mud,_

_soaked in bleach_

_As I want you to be_

_As a trend, as a friend_

_As an old Memoria,_

 

Cleaning proved more difficult than Castiel had anticipated, but that didn't stop him.  
He vacuumed, swept and placed everything away, frowning at the mess Dean had left in the living room.  
Dean was generally a tidy person who didn't leave much mess, though Friday nights got a little hectic with all nighters and too many snacks to count... Dean didn't enjoy cleaning up after those nights. He was usually too hungover to do so anyway, but only on Friday nights. Dean honestly didn't drink much on nights that he had work the next day.

Castiel placed a small journal on the shelf, eyeing it with curiosity. P

'John Winchester' it read across the front, neat, beautifully written and yet messy all at once.  
The book looked old, like it had been around for many, many years. Castiel was tempted to read it. Oh, so tempted. But he wouldn't invade Dean's privacy, he knew that was wrong.

He stepped back, eyeing the apartment with a satisfied smile before returning to his place in the study to pick up where he left off with his book.  
He was reading little women. His favourite book, and it was indeed a guilty pleasure. One of which his brothers had always laughed at him for enjoying... But he truly loved it.  
He hadn't managed to read it a single time without his eyes welling with tears.

The study door opened and he looked up, eyes meeting Dean's.  
"I hadn't heard you come in... I tidied while you were at work. I hope you don't mind."  
Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"'Course I don't mind, you really didn't have to though. But I appreciate it, man. The house looks freakin' great."

Castiel smiled to himself, dipping his head down, hiding the blush that had taken over his cheeks at the praise.

"How was work, Dean?" He asked, and Dean shrugged. "It was aight I guess. Tiring... But there wasn't too much to do. Bobby covered most of the work." He replied and Castiel nodded, turning the page of his book.

"I hired a movie if you uh, if you're interested in watching it with me. Thought that would be nice. We can order take out or something and just relax. I don't work too late tomorrow so plenty of time before I have to hit the sack." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'd like that... What kind of movie? Because I do not do horror movies." Castiel said sternly, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nah, it's just a classic.. Haven't seen it in years, you are going to love it. It's called the breakfast club." He said with a grin, excitement clear in his eyes.  
"I've never heard of it, but I'll watch it... But I would like to finish my chapter if you don't mind." He asked, looking up at Dean for an answer to whether or not that was okay.

"'Course, dude. What are you reading anyway?"

Castiel blushed. "Little women. It's one of my favourites."

"Doesn't sound like my kinda thing but you'll have to tell me about it." Dean replied with a small smile, and Castiel returned it with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I wish to apologise for the quality and length of this chapter.  
> I haven't been in the right place to write properly recently. I'm not doing so well but I'll get there. 
> 
> I promise, I will update with a far better quality chapter soon. I'm not usually this awful at writing.


	7. Sepia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was a must...  
> I couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> if you haven't seen The breakfast club you need to get onto that immediately.

_your troubles and doubts_  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

The movie wasn't to Castiel's usual taste, but he was enjoying it. He wasn't going to lie.  
All in all, he was enjoying the close proximity of Dean Winchester more than anything

The two sat beside each other on the couch; Dean curled up on his side, and Castiel sitting with crossed legs on the other side, leaning slightly closer when Dean seemed too interested in the movie to notice. Though, Dean did notice, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on putting a stop to it.

"I don't understand this movie."  
Dean frowned, turning to Cas and huffed. "Dude, what! What's not to understand, it's funny and relatable." He said defensively, as if the movie were his child and Castiel had just insulted them.  
"I mean, is there a point exactly?" Cas relied, his expression puzzled.  
"Point is they're kids from freakin' different social classes who actually find commonalities between them after getting high together during detention! It's _classic_! It's one of histories best films, I'm tellin' ya!" He drawled, hands raising to give gestures, backing up his statement.

Castiel smiled and tilted his head to the size, glue eyed gaze settled upon Dean's face."  
"I like that about you. I like how you get so passionate.. It's nice." Was all he said before turning back to the movie, and Dean watched him, lost for words.

And brains, apparently. Dean leaned forward, cupping Castiel's chin, pulling his face to him and capturing his lips with his own.  
Castiel gasped but didn't pull away, unsure of what to do exactly, eyes wide open, staring.  
Dean pulled back, biting his lower lip. He parted his lips before blurting out an apology.

"Dean, i-" Cas began but Dean stopped him, sitting up. "No, it's fine. I understand... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I freakin...'"  
Castiel shook his head, leaning forwards to kiss Dean again, shutting him up.  
"No, Dean.. I've just... I've never done... This. I don't know what I'm doing." He said, cheeks flushed.

"Holy shit, really? Dude.. A guy like _you_? _No way!"_ Dean exclaimed, trying his hardest not to laugh at the matter at hand. "Wait, wait. I was your first kiss? Shit, dude. I'm sorry, you probably wanted it to be someone special or some crap, right? I'm sorry, man.."

"Dean, it's an honour to have you be my first kiss. And I think it was very special.." He hummed and Dean leant forward again, this time gently and careful. He pulled Castiel closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him more needily, hand carding through his hair, tugging softly.

Castiel mimicked Dean's movements, kissing back carefully. He granted Dean's tongue entrance and the kiss became messy, Castiel wasn't quite sure what to do but Dean pulled back and laughed, kissing his cheek and pulling him up to lay across Dean's chest.

Castiel hummed contently, eyes refocusing on the movie as a comfortable silence settled over the room. Castiel traced patterns over the freckles of Dean's shoulders, carelessly. Connecting them as if they were constellations.

His fingers faltered for a moment before tracing over a small patch on Dean's back curiously.  
"I didn't know you were a smoker." Castiel said and Dean looked down at him, seeing his fingers tracing over his nicotine patch.

"Oh, no, I'm quitting. That's why I'm wear in' the patch. Gotta try somehow.. Besides, bobby doesn't like the garage smelling like cigarettes so I'm doing him a favor." He said with a slight shrug.  
"Won't lie though, I've got an emergency packet of smokes in the laundry. But I'm sticking away from them."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Doesn't that tempt you though? The fact that it's just there and you can take one at a moments notice?"

"Yeah, but we gotta fight temptation, right? If I need 'em they are there and since they are there I don't feel like I need 'em." He said, and Castiel nodded again, eyes returning to the screen.

"This is the best part!" Dean grinned, pointing to the screen as a guy shoved his fist into the air. "Did you see that? Isn't it classic! That's the best bit and it's such a damn good ending.."

"I didn't think the ending explained enough. It didn't finish the plot the way it should have." Castiel murmured, Dean glaring at him.

"Dude no way, it topped he movie off and finalised enough but left enough open. It was brilliant!" Dean said and Castiel shrugged.

"I disagree."


End file.
